halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DerPete
Hi, Halopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Scarab.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- D93 (Diskussion) 07:41, 1. Mai 2009 wie macht man so eine Infobox freu mich auf antwort danke * Archiv 2010-2.Quartal Liste der UNSCDF Luftwaffe Bei der Liste fehlt Stealth Tactical Aerial Reconnaissance Satellite kurz STARS, bist du so net und fügst es ein. Kelmo 16:57, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) bei halo reach bei den unsc fahrzeugen kommen noch raketen-hog und gauss warthog bei halo reach allianz fehlt noch spec ope unggoy Die Unendliche Geschichte Kannst du vielleicht die Unendliche geschichte als Link auch in denn Community Bereich auf der Hauptseite setzten (Da wo the Untold Stories, das Wettschreiben, Funny Pictures und so drin sind) Kelmo 18:43, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Andere Herausforderungen-Fragen Ich habe noch zwei Fragen zu den neuen Herausforderungen: *1. Gibt es irgendwo eine Liste von allen Herausforderungen? *2. Seitdem auf meiner Profilseite die Herausforderungen da sin, ist bei mir alles andere stark nach links gequetscht. Liegt das an meinen Einstellungen oder meinem scheiß Monitor oder ist das bei dir auch so? MsfG CRYPTO37 23:55, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Antwort auf deine Antwort ::: Zu 1.: Wär toll. Zu 2.: Meine Ideen dazu wären, das man es verstecken kann wie damals die "verfolgten Seiten". Oder das es die Herausforderungen als Extra Punkt im Profil auswählen kann ( wie die "verfolgten seiten" jetzt) und das nur die letzten medaillien oder die wertvollsten auf der benutzerseite angezeigt werden. CRYPTO37 11:07, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Jo Pete... Kannnst du mal eine Infobox für die UNSC Schiffe erstellen also wie z.B UNSC Paris, UNSC Lark usw. StrohMasterchief weißt du ob man die screenshots die man in der beta gemacht hat nochmal ansehen kann.XA57 :Keine Ahnung...--DerPete 19:47, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hey... kannste mir vllt mal erklären wie man so ne infobox macht oder zumindest wie man in ne info box ein bild einfügt? wäre echt nett von dir danke schon mal in voraus^^ :Frage einmal bitte Kelmo. Ich zu meinen Teil bin für diese Woche ziehmlich im Stress. Sorry.--DerPete 15:22, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wie mache ich denn eine Infobox? ^^ oder wo finde ich eine Vorlage dafür? :Siehe drüber--DerPete 18:43, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Infobox ja die schon wieder. hab ein paar zeilen weiter oben schonmal gepostet aber ohne überschrift..... Also wie mach ich eine oder wo finde ich eine vorlage, danke für die Antwort im Voraus Schnelle Bekehrung kannst du bitte da den Seitennamen ändern? Momentan heißt er "Schnellen Bekehrung" http://de.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Schnellen_Bekehrung Cpl. Cody Tayler :Ist gefixt--DerPete 12:55, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bilder zu den Spartan II-er und III-er Soldaten fehlen teilweise Hi Pete! Ich möchte gerne fragen ob es eine Seite gibt wo man alle Bilder von den gesamten Spartans finden kann? Wenn ja, dann gib mir Bescheid weil ich möchte paar Artikel diesbezüglich überarbeiten. Einstein117 12:05, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hi Pete ☺ Hi ich wüsste gern wie man :( so ein Info über sich macht wie bei dir auf der rechten Seite ich versteh es nicht so :( Danke in voraus und ein Gruß ans Wiki Team :Ok ist eingefüg. Infos muss du selbst rein schreiben. Viele Fragen wurden bei mir schon im Arschiev gestellt. Schau dort malweiter nach.--DerPete 12:38, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage.Unterstützungsschiffe Könntest du die Seite Vorlage.Unterstützungsschiffe bitte löschen? Da habe ich anstatt einen doppelpunkt nur einen einfachen Punkt gemacht^^. Kelmo 17:20, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ist gefixt.--DerPete 11:26, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke Kelmo 14:46, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wie kriegt man den Erfolg mit dem bearbeiten des Forensammlung Hab schon viel dran bearbeitet aber ich hab immer noch net die medaille könnte mir bitte jemand sagen wie man sie bekommt danke im vorraus. :Gar nicht zurzeit.--DerPete 21:25, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Allianz Spionageschiff Laut der Enzyklopädie ist die richtige Bezeichnung des Allianz Spionageschiffes Allianz Tarnkappenkorvette, wenn du so nett wärst und es ändern würdest mfg Kelmo 18:29, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hat sich erledigt Kelmo 18:42, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) sry wegen der shangheili bearbeitung aber bei halo reach kampagnen level ist bekannt 1.training 2.winter contingency 3.dark rain 4.the death before the victory 5.long night of solace 6.suspect bahaviour mehr is noch nich bekannt hi pete es wird wird in reach shangheili generäle geben ich ein bild gefunden wo so einer im firefight war und in einem youtube video hab ich die beiden verglichen und die wirds zu 100% geben wär nett wenn du die für die bearbeitung freigeben könntest. XA57